


By the Light of the Red Lanterns

by WotanAnubis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Asami is a Sex Worker, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Korra hires Asami's sexual services.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 33
Kudos: 273





	By the Light of the Red Lanterns

Asami enjoyed watching people walk back and forth across the street. It was one of the few pleasures of her job, which otherwise consisted mostly of boredom punctuated by sex of various degrees of enjoyability.

She sat on a high stool behind a large window. Soft red light bathed her body, which was dressed in a frilly skirt so short it might've been a belt, a clearly visible red thong, red fishnet stockings, red stiletto heels, and a lacy red bra. A thin gold chain hung from her pierced navel ending in a little golden heart. Purple eyeshadow and red lipstick completed her look. It always took a lot of time and effort to make herself look this cheap and easy.

Asami wasn't the only one illuminated by red light, the whole street was. According to official Republic City maps, the place was known Dragonsquirrel Lane, but everybody who actually lived in Republic City called it the Street of Red Lanterns. It wasn't exactly in a bad neighbourhood, but it was on the very edge of it, and it was where the City's working girls plied their trade. Well, except for those girls who worked uptown at the Lotus Petal, which, because it serviced the rich, wasn't a brothel at all, but a discreet club where sophisticated young women offered companionship to a discerning clientele.

Asami had worked at the Lotus Petal for four months before moving on to her window. Out here, she might not be getting paid as much, but at least out here she didn't choke on the hypocrisy.

Asami's right foot traced idle circles in the air while she waited for a customer. She didn't have much hope. Too early in the day. Well, it was the middle of the afternoon, but that was early in her line of work. Most of the people walking through the street were people who actually needed to be somewhere.

Oh, but there was someone. _Definitely_ a potential client, as far as Asami could tell. They wore a very thick, very heavy hooded blue cloak that obscured their features and they scurried about the street almost fretfully. Asami was willing to bet a night's earnings the cloaked figure was a first timer. They had that look about them. Most people who visited Street of Red Lanterns with any regularity knew how to not look so incredibly shifty. Honestly, a heavy Water Tribe cloak at the height of Spring? They might as well be wearing a sign proclaiming they were here for the hookers.

Occasionally, the hooded figure looked up at a window. From where she sat, Asami couldn't see any of the other girls working the windows, but she was pretty sure most of them were trying to look as sultry and seductive as possible. It was a pretty dead hour of the day, after all, and work was work.

The cloaked figure kept moving, somewhat fretfully, Asami thought. They weren't just looking for their perfect prostitute, they were also trying very hard not to flee. They moved awkwardly and hesitantly and sometimes turned towards the street mouth as though considering just giving up on this whole stupid plan and leaving this distressingly sexual place behind.

Finally, the cloaked figure drew up in front of Asami's windows. Their hood was drawn so far forward that their features were obscured by shadows. Ah, well, not that mattered what they looked like. She'd find out eventually. Or not.

Asami remained seated quietly. Oh, she could give the first timer her most lascivious grin or contort her barely clad body in suggestive ways, but she'd only be frightening the poor thing off. Instead, she gave the cloaked figure a smile that she hoped was friendly and understanding.

The cloaked figure stood in front of Asami's window for... well, maybe half a minute or so, trying to make up their mind. Occasionally, a twitch of an arm or shoulder suggested that they were considering moving on. But they didn't. They kept standing. Staring.

Finally, the cloaked stranger hurried through Asami's door. Asami smiled, and pulled the high curtains of her windows shut.

The room where Asami worked was small and intimate, and mostly dominated by a huge and very well-made bed. But their was also a vanity and a wardrobe and the walls were bore several erotic paintings. Not too many, though. Asami didn't believe in overloading her clients with stimuli and besides, none of her clients would be here for the naked pictures.

Asami's client stood near the centre of the room, their hood still drawn over their face. They were looking up at the framed list hanging near the bed. Asami had drawn it up herself and it said, in her immaculate calligraphy:

_Striptease... 50 yuan_   
_Lapdance... 75 yuan_   
_Handjob... 100 yuan_   
_Blowjob... 200 yuan_   
_Titfuck... 250 yuan_   
_Fuck... 1,000 yuan_   
_Anal... 5,000 yuan_   
_Special Interests by Negotiation_   
_Payment in Advance_   
_No Discounts - No Refunds_   
**_~*~ Satisfaction Guaranteed ~*~_ **

Asami stood quietly for a moment, wondering whether or not to speak up. First timers were always tricky. If she spoke, she might scare them off anyway. If she kept quiet, they might not how to start and the whole situation might get even more horribly awkward.

Fortunately, it was the stranger who spoke first.

"I take it you don't like anal much," she said. Her voice seemed light enough, but the strain behind it was obvious. She was desperately trying to lighten the mood.

And the cloaked stranger was a she. Or at least, she definitely had a woman's voice. Asami couldn't help but feel a bit surprised. It wasn't completely unheard of, but in her own career as a sex worker Asami'd only had three female clients and had long since lost count of all the male clients.

"I don't dislike it, honestly," Asami said, effortlessly sounding soothingly normal. "But there's a certain kind of person who'd gladly pay that much money to have sex they think I really won't like."

"What, really?" said the hooded figure. "That's awful."

"Comes with the territory," said Asami. "But let's not talk about that. What are _you_ in the mood for."

"Oh, uh..."

The first timer looked up at the list again. She fell silent for a while, no doubt trying to wrangle their brain into making a choice and also not making a run for it.

"Maybe we could sleep together...?" the stranger suggested.

"We can do whatever you like," Asami said. "I'm here for you."

"Uh, right."

The stranger reached underneath her robe and produced a coin pouch. It was Water Tribe style as well. She looked through it and took out two 250 yuan bills, four 100 yuan bills and a further two fifty yuan bills. Asami breathed a silent sigh of thanks. She'd had clients who'd paid her solely in coinage.

"Thank you," said Asami, taking her payment.

She turned away from the stranger to lock her fee in her safe, and took longer than she really needed to. Hopefully, the first timer would feel slightly more comfortable stripping out of her clothes - or at least out of her cloak - when she wasn't right in front of her looking at her.

When Asami turned back to her client, she'd found out she'd been right. The woman had indeed taken off her cloak. Asami's eyes widened in shock.

She was a hooker. One worked windows rather than walk the streets, but she was still so far down the rungs of society, it might said say lay down on her back below the ladder. But even she recognised the Avatar when she saw her.

Avatar Korra smiled awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable. Asami pulled herself together. She was a professional with a paying client, and none of her clients should ever be made to feel uncomfortable. Unless that's what they'd paid for, but the Avatar hadn't.

Asami smiled, walked up to the Avatar and placed a comforting hand on the young woman's arm. Asami couldn't help but notice how impressively muscular Korra was. She was rather indifferent to muscles on men, but on women, well...

"Shall we begin?" Asami asked softly.

"Yeah, sure," said Avatar Korra. "Uhm, do you mind if... uh..."

"Yes?" Asami asked.

"Could you undress first?"

Asami chuckled. "Of course I can."

Asami unhooked her bra and cast it aside, revealing her pale, pierced breasts. Her golden nipple rings glowed strangely in the room's red light. Then she pulled off her stiletto heels, grateful to be standing on her feet again, before pulling down both her frilly micro-skirt and thong together in one smooth motion.

Asami hadn't undressed slowly and teasingly and seductively. Korra hadn't paid for a striptease, after all, and besides Asami felt obscurely that the Avatar would appreciate it if she just stripped out of her clothes matter-of-factly.

Asami lay down on her work bed, naked save for her red fishnet stockings, one foot still on the floor, one foot on the edge of the bed. Her legs were spread ever so slightly to give the Avatar a tantalising glimpse of her pussy.

"I'm ready," Asami breathed.

The Avatar took a few deep, heavy breaths. Not, Asami was gratified to hear, because she was close to panic. Instead, a blush spread across her features and she looked at Asami's naked body with lust growing in her blue eyes.

Asami was about to offer to undress Avatar Korra, when the Avatar decided to do so herself. She wasn't having a very good time of it. Asami slipped in and out of her clothes all the time. It was her job, after all, and she was good at it. The Avatar, on the other hand, didn't have Asami's experience with stripping and hopped around awkwardly as she struggled out of her blue pants.

It was a credit to Asami's professionalism that she didn't laugh, though she was tempted. As it turned out, even though she was the Avatar, Korra was also simply a woman.

Asami raised a single perfect eyebrow when she saw Korra slide her no-nonsense blue boxers down her legs. Korra, it turned out, was simply a trans woman. Asami couldn't help but feel slightly surprised at that. She'd never heard of anything like that. Then again, why should she? It wasn't her business. Or it hadn't been, until now.

Korra's brown dick was thick and shapely and already semi-erect. Asami had developed a connoisseur's eye for cock and this was a nice one. Very nice. Slightly on the bigger side, but she could handle that. She'd had a lot of practise.

Asami slipped off the bed and knelt in front of Korra. She couldn't help but grin as she looked up at her naked client. Nice breasts, nice muscles, nice cock. Oh yes, she was going to be a real pleasure to work with.

Asami wrapped her pale fingers around Korra's shaft and heard Korra breathe in sharply. Her member felt heavy and hot in Asami's hand, getting hotter as Asami began moving her hand up and down Korra's cock in slow, gentle strokes.

"Uhm..." Korra breathed. "I don't think I've, uh..."

"Don't worry," Asami purred. "I'm just getting you nice and hard, that's all. It'd be no fun if you were still soft, would it?"

"Oh, right."

"Speaking of which," Asami remarked, as her slowly moving hand teased Korra's cock ever more erect, "I hope you brought a condom."

"Oh," said Korra.

Well, that answered that. "It's alright," Asami said soothingly. "I have plenty."

"Oh. OK."

Asami watched her client's member rise longer and harder with every stroke. Her mouth went dry and she knew there was blush spreading across her face. She wanted to taste that dick. She wanted to run her tongue up that hard, brown shaft just once. She wanted to wrap her lips around that yearning tip and hear Avatar Korra moan as she took her sensitive flesh into her mouth.

But she didn't. Korra hadn't paid her for a blowjob, so she wasn't getting a blowjob. No matter how personally satisfying it'd be to Asami. Well then, she thought as she kept stroking the Avatar's dick up and down, better show her client such a good time she'd happily come back for more.

"Alright," Korra breathed. "Think I'm... hard enough."

"Hmm?"

Asami blinked. Oh. Yes. Korra's cock was indeed fully erect, practically throbbing with arousal in her hand. She hadn't really noticed. Too busy stroking her shaft and wondering about her taste to take much notice of anything else.

"Right, of course," Asami said, standing up hurriedly and hoping Korra hadn't noticed her brief lapse in professionalism.

She was blushing as looked through her nightstand for a condom that would fit her client's shaft. How could this have happened? She'd serviced plenty of dicks in her time. She was used to dicks. They were an utterly mundane part of the human body to her. Why should this one dick be so different? Because it was the Avatar's dick? Because it was a trans woman's dick? Why should she care?

"Alright," Asami purred, hoping none of her inner turmoil showed on her face, "this one should suit you just fine."

Asami went down on her knees in front of Korra again. Her cock, rising up in front of the young woman's muscular abs, was still weirdly tempting to her. Part of her still wanted to hold it and taste and pleasure it just to please Korra. Her pussy got wetter just looking at it.

Asami expertly put her condom on Korra's cock. There, at least, she wasn't conflicted. If anyone was going to fuck her - no, if anyone paid to fuck her, they were going to use a condom. End of discussion. Not even Avatar Korra's very nice dick could change that.

"There," Asami breathed. "Now then... how do you want me?"

Korra blinked at her. "Uh... on... on your back?" she said, as though she wasn't entirely sure.

Asami lay down on her bed, on her back as instructed. She spread her legs invitingly, then slipped her right hand between them to part of the glistening folds of her wet pussy.

"Join me," she purred.

Korra didn't need asking twice, clambering onto Asami's bed on hands and knees until she loomed over the pale prostitute. Asami reached down her client's powerful body and grabbed the base of her sheathed shaft. She didn't really need to, she was pretty sure the Avatar would be able to find the way easily enough. But she wanted to. Wanted to hold Korra's cock and guide it into her.

Korra moaned when her covered cock slid into Asami's sodden pussy. Asami herself shivered slightly with lust when she felt the young woman enter her. Sometimes her job was just a job. And sometimes, rarely, with the right client, it was a real pleasure.

Asami felt Korra push into her as deep and as far as her cock would go. Then, once she'd slid the full length of her shaft into Asami's pussy, Korra actually chuckled.

"OK. Wow," Korra said, sighing with relief.

Asami was tempted to wrap her fishnet-clad legs around Korra's naked body and move her to fuck her. She didn't, because this wasn't about her and her impatience. She had no right to dictate how and how fast Korra was going to fuck. Even though, right now, Korra appeared content to just let her cock be inside of her.

"Does it feel good?" Asami whispered, caressing one of Korra's arms with her fingertips.

"Oh, yeah," Korra said.

"I'm glad," Asami said, perhaps not entirely truthfully.

Korra breathed out shakily and her hips started to move, her cock sliding back and forth inside Asami. Asami smiled, partly with relief, but mostly with pleasure as looked like Korra was going to fuck her after all.

Korra was not what Asami had been expecting. With a body as strong as hers and with a reputation for public hot-headedness, Asami had expected Korra to fuck her hard and rough. Instead she was slow and gentle, fucking her in a soft, smooth rhythm. Perhaps this was because this was Korra's first time and she wasn't yet confident in her technique and her preferences.

And the way Korra looked at her... Oh dear, she was going to have to explain to her that hookers don't kiss their clients, did she? And the middle of the sex the client had paid for was just about the worst moment where they'd have to have that talk. Worse, the way those soft blue eyes looked at her with lustful affection, Asami was tempted to just... let it happen. Let the Avatar - let Korra kiss her if she wanted to. Why not? If Korra kissed the way she fucked, it'd be the gentlest kiss Asami'd ever had in her life.

But Korra didn't lean down to kiss her. Instead, the young woman closed her eyes and moaned as she thrust into Asami's mostly naked body. Asami whimpered in response, feeling her own pleasure starting to build. Every time Korra thrust into her, Asami felt another trail of burning lust shiver through her body. But every time Korra thrust into her, Korra moaned just that little bit louder as her pleasure grew by leaps and bounds.

Korra sped up, pushing her hips against Asami's pale body faster and faster, pushing the full length of her sheathed shaft deep into Asami over and over again. It was obvious to Asami that erotic pleasure burned through her client's muscular body and she was working herself into a frenzy fucking. Pleasure burned through Asami's slender body as well, delicious little flickering flames that dances on her skin and made her feel like she was glowing with joy.

Korra gasped and moaned, grunted and panted, moving against Asami's body in that desperate primal urge for pleasure. The soft, gentle rhythm with which she'd started fucking her was gone, replaced by almost random-seeming thrusts. And yet, as feral with lust as she was, there was some part of Korra that took care not to hammer Asami's pussy too hard. Or at all, for that matter. To make sure that her covered cock slid smoothly between Asami's inner walls and that she didn't push Asami's body to its limit.

It was adorable. Especially since Korra stood no chance of even coming to pushing Asami's body to any of its limits.

"Fuck..." Korra grunted. "I... I'm..."

"Yes," Asami moaned. "Do it."

Korra groaned and thrust fully into Asami. Even with the thin skin of the condom between their flesh, Asami could feel Korra's impressive member throb as she came. Korra moaned and grunted as her muscular body shuddered with her orgasm and kept her climaxing cock deep within Asami to be gripped by her wet inner walls.

Korra's orgasm didn't last very long, departing almost as quickly as it had arrived. The young woman gasped, fighting for breath, little tremors of bliss still running through her body. Asami embraced her, drawing gentle, soothing circles on Korra's bare back. Korra thrust into Asami a few more time, more by instinct it seemed, than for any real reason.

"Alright," Korra breathed. "That was... OK. I mean, good. That was good. Great."

Asami smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I did," Korra said. "I really did. I mean, I thought I would, but I didn't know... It was great."

Korra breathed out slowly, then began pulling out. Part of Asami wished she wouldn't, but her wishes didn't really matter much right now. Besides, Korra's cock was already softening inside a slimy, shimmering condom full of cum.

"Here, let me," Asami said, and easily slid the used condom off of Korra's cock.

"Thanks. Uhm... so... is that it?"

"You can stay here and recover for a bit, if you need it," said Asami. "Anything else, well..."

"I've gotta pay?" said Korra.

Asami shrugged with a smile.

"Alright, OK," Korra took a deep breath. "OK. Well. I guess I'd... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Asami said.

"Do you do... you know... escort?"

It took some time for Asami to respond. She didn't. Not with the rich and famous, anyway. They tended to treat her as property and a way to show off their status.

"Sometimes," Asami said finally. "With the right clients."

And if Korra replied that being the Avatar _obviously_ made her one of the right clients, then she wasn't one of the right clients.

"OK," said Korra. "Well, uhm, I guess I'd better get going."

Korra got off the bed and went to gather up her clothes. Asami rose as well, but remained naked. Her pussy was still wet and yearning, her naked body aroused and in need of pleasure.

Korra put her heavy cloak back on, but didn't pull the hood over her face again. She smiled, a blush on her face.

"I don't know how it was for you, but... you know... thanks."

Asami smiled. "You're welcome."

"See you some other time, maybe," Korra said.

"I'd like that," Asami said. "And, Korra?"

"Yes?" Korra said eagerly.

"Bring your own condoms next time."

Korra blushed. "Oh. Right, yeah. I'll do that."

"Goodbye," said Asami.

"Bye."

Asami breathed out when Avatar Korra left her little room and into the Street of Red Lanterns and back into her life. Maybe she'd seen her again. Probably not. Korra didn't really seem like someone who'd regularly hire sex workers. Ah well.

Asami turned back to her tiny room. There were some things she had to before she could sat down at her window again and open the curtains. At the very least she'd need to clean herself up and change the bedsheets. But with her pussy aching to be felt and wild arousal still roiling through her naked body there was something else she absolutely had to before any of that.

Asami opened her wardrobe and grabbed her favourite dildo while her mind swam with visions of Korra's smiling, blushing, pleasured face.


End file.
